everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Axel Wolf/Diary
Something...I don't know After many years of dealing with what I dealt with people though I must be strong and able to handle the cards, I dealt with. Though I guess they can say it is true but as well not true at all. With a small secret in me that can make me prince charming one moment and almost killing a person another. The headmaster seems to believe I'm a monster. Though what I am made worse by him and my father. Yeah, I know it's fucked up. I still have the scars of my neck from when I killed my twin brother many years ago. It is now covered by a large tattoo. My meds stay next to his picture while the of the brother I murdered is on my nightstand next to one of the few people that can pull me out of my world of darkness. Sometimes I wonder if she knows if I'm Bipolar. I wonder if anyone other then Calli, Ember and The Fang twins knows of my dark past. For my sanity, I hope not. I want to keep playing the cool clam guy around the people I adore and not scare them away but I know I shouldn't hide this part me. I know if I keep hiding someday someone is going to make me snap to the point that I might kill someone else. I. I don't want that to happen but I know if I don't get this under control it will happen. I remember something my mom said. The winter woods of Russia can make any deters wolf go crazy. I don't remember what she meant until now. I understand why she tried her best to take me away from my father as much as she could. That man that horrible man didn't want me nor Kane near him. Mother said We remind him too much of the wild moots of the American planes and mountains. That was something I never understood I don't think I will ever will. But I understood the day I was first abused by his belt that I was just an object of his anger. He did love me and he did care about my future there was just something in his brain that made him this way. My life is not what I thought it would be when I was little god its nothing that I though. If I had a fairy godmother, she would cry. Chapter 1 I remember the day my world went to hell. Where a once loving father being the person that made my episodes start to murdering my best friend my twin. That day was as clear as the day I was handed the key to the motherland stories. But this day, i wish I could forget. The smell of father's anger, the screams and yelling of the mother telling him to stop and myself seeking an act of bloody revenge to ex pace it all. The day was like any other. I was still living in the main wing of fathers house. I was in my pup. It was how the mother liked us to sleep it made me easier for us to keep warm than in the human forum. Gale my twin brother lay next to me asleep. Who would have thought that today would be the day I lost gale and to myself. As the sound and smell of mother cooking filled the are of our bedroom. I could fell Gale who was already nipping at my ear trying his best to wake me up. "Come one Axel mommies already started making bacon and pancakes," he said as he pulled on my ear again. I rolled over making Gale fall off me and mutter"Came on gale get off me!!!"I said in a whine as fell over to the other side of the bed. I laid there not wanting to get up. I enjoyed the bed so much that ago. It made since or bed made of old wolf fur mother and the other of the pack had made when she was caring for us. Though my happy dreams seemed to not stop. "Come on Axel," he said with another nipped of my ear this time he was able to pull off a bite of my fur. "Fine fine," I said with a pissed off mutter as I opened my eyes and looked at my twin. He always had that stupid happy smile on him. Who would of thought this would be the last time I would see his smile. Chapter 2 Category:Subpages Category:Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Lolthie Category:Lolthie's Page's